Typical anchors set in concrete casts have one or more tabs to secure the anchor within the concrete, or provide a hole in the tabs for utilizing a bolt to secure the anchor to the concrete or the overall structure. The tabs are commonly bent at a ninety-degree angle relative to the sides of the anchor where they are initially machined. Bolts are inserted within holes in the tabs to bolt the anchor to the building structure. The tabs necessarily carry the load of the attached construction materials. Bending the tabs may cause a premature shear cone to start at the top of the tab. Additionally, the tab may bend further, causing premature cracking before the bolts take a load. Furthermore, tabs common in the industry are relatively thin, increasing the possibility of undesired bending, cracking, or shearing.